


Too Obvious

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Markus likes to play soccer, Meet-Cute, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Markus takes off jogging towards the fence and he would probably feel bad about startling the other boy when he finally reaches the fence and the other notices him over the sound of his music but it’s quite difficult to think anything butwowat the sight of long-lashed, dark brown doe-eyes, a constellation of moles dark against pale skin and the softest looking curls framing the most gorgeous face he has ever laid eyes on. The boy had already been handsome from far away but he was absolutelybreathtakingfrom up close.





	Too Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I made a mood board and simply wanted to write a hand full of sentences for the story idea behind it.   
> It turned into a few more sentences.

 [](https://mckvch.tumblr.com/post/184478863562)

 

Markus always heads to the sports grounds a few blocks over to play soccer with his group of friends. They’re playing every weekend and whenever they find the time during the week. 

During the summer break, they spend most of their time shooting balls and pretty early on, Markus notices a boy walking past the park—always lost in thoughts, apparently listening to music while walking his giant Saint Bernard.

Without exchanging a single word with the boy and only seeing him from afar, Markus quickly develops a crush on him over the course of the summer holidays, causing his friends to relentlessly tease him about it and telling him to “grow a pair”. Whenever he doesn’t spot the boy, the others call out to him that his  _boyfriend_  is walking by again and Markus would simply forget everything about their game to watch the cute boy walk past the fence surrounding the sports grounds.

It takes him until the fourth week of the summer holidays to finally decide to talk to his curly-haired crush. Markus simply stops mid-kick when he spots the familiar sight of a Saint Bernard rounding the corner, closely followed by a figure with hunched shoulders, bundled up against the slight drizzle that has caused Markus several complaints by his friend but he insisted to head out to play soccer despite the weather.

Markus takes off jogging towards the fence and he would probably feel bad about startling the other boy when he finally reaches the fence and the other notices him over the sound of his music but it’s quite difficult to think anything but  _wow_  at the sight of long-lashed, dark brown doe-eyes, a constellation of moles dark against pale skin and the softest looking curls framing the most gorgeous face he has ever laid eyes on. The boy had already been handsome from far away but he was absolutely  _breathtaking_  from up close.

He’s taken aback enough that it takes him a moment to finally open his mouth and, usually rather smooth, Markus only manages a stuttered “H-hey” because he absolutely hadn’t thought about what to say to his crush.

* * *

Connor usually enjoys going on walks with Sumo during the summer when it was warm enough to run around in a t-shirt. He could get some fresh air, get out of the house and be in his own little world with his music shielding him from the people occasionally walking past him.

He walks the same route most of the time, past the old sports grounds close to his old elementary school and he knows there are often groups of teenagers playing soccer but he never pays too much attention to them. 

At least not until, about four weeks into the summer break, one of said teens jogs up to the fence to talk to him. Connor, once again wrapped up in his music, only notices the other person from the corner of his eyes when the other boy already reached the fence and he definitely does not yelp softly under his breath, startled by the unexpected attention.

Connor’s heart slams against his ribs in shock and the usual social anxiety resurfaces but as soon as his eyes land on the person on the other side of the fence, his heart stumbles for a very different reason. Heterochromatic eyes stare back at him, one seafoam green and the other a pale blue, their colours even more striking in contrast to sun-kissed brown skin. And as if these looks aren’t model-like enough, the other boy even has a smattering of freckles all over his nose and cheeks. Cheeks that seem to have a tinge of pink on them.

They simply stare at each other for a few seconds before the other boy stutters out an “H-hey” and raises a hand, fingers curling into the fence while his lips curve into a smile that immediately brightens up the gloomy, rainy day.

“My name is Markus.”—Connor’s heart melts a little at the endearing little lisp when the other boy introduces himself and despite not knowing the guy, he feels the strange pull to raise his hand and place it right where the other’s fingers are still curled around the thin metal bars of the fence. He doesn’t, of course.—”I always see you walking by with your dog. It’s a really adorable dog.”

* * *

From that day on, Markus always drops everything in the middle of a game as soon as he spots Connor and Sumo. They talk for long minutes every time, always separated by the fence and pulled apart by the calls of his friends when they are done waiting on him to resume the game.

He knows Connor usually doesn’t like taking walks during the rain, that he hates how the damp air makes his hair curl even more and he always feels chilly during such weather. The other boy still walks by even when it’s raining and stops at the fence on those rare occasions when Markus doesn’t spot him first.

* * *

It’s the last weekend of the summer break when the weather is especially bad and Markus fails to convince his friends to head to the sports grounds. He’s lovestruck and moronic enough to head out by himself, the old soccer ball tucked under his arm and kicks the ball around the muddy soccer field for a while until Connor’s by now familiar voice calls out to him.

Markus turns around to their usual spot but can’t see the other boy anywhere until Connor calls again and he finally spots the gorgeous boy in the open gate to the sports grounds, fingers holding on to a dark umbrella to shield him from the rain while Sumo seemed unaffected by the weather as usual.

His heart skips a beat as it always does upon seeing Connor and Markus forgets all about the ball to his feet to jog over to the other boy. The fact that they don’t have the fence between them for the first time makes him stupidly nervous but he still smiles brightly at Connor who’s expression turns into one of concern.

“You’re drenched,” is the greeting he receives with a frown and Markus feels a little self-conscious, wondering if his crush is becoming too obvious at this point because he runs around all muddy and wet simply for a few minutes with Connor but he honestly can’t help himself anymore at this point.

The other boy takes a few steps closer and raises his hand some more to make up for the few inches Markus has on him, now shielding both of them from the rain with his umbrella. “You’re going to get sick.”

 _Already am_ , Markus’ stupid brain supplies unhelpfully but at least he manages to not say the words out loud but he ends up admitting something along the same lines anyway. “I wanted to see you.”

He tries to be nonchalant about it, shrugging it off and playing it cool despite his friends always pointing out that he lost every bit of cool the day he had seen Connor for the first time.

“There’s no need to get soaking wet in order to see me, though,” Connor points out with an adorably tilted head and Markus is pretty sure he can feel the other’s warm breath fanning over the wet skin of his throat. “You could simply ask me for my number instead of playing soccer in the pouring rain all by yourself.”

_Yeah, he is too obvious._

Before Markus can come up with a flustered reply, a strong gust of wind almost knocks the umbrella out of Connor’s grasp but Markus automatically reaches out to grab it before that can happen. Without having planned so, his fingers are now curled around Connor’s fingers that feel cold from the weather but the touch still sends tingles down Markus’ spine. His chest warms as the sight of the other boy’s widening eyes and flushing cheeks.

His other hand comes up to wipe a droplet of rainwater from Connor’s cheek, his already wet thumb not exactly doing a useful job at brushing the water off the pale skin but the other boy doesn’t complain about it. Markus tugs Connor closer with their linked hands and ducks his head a small bit to brush his mouth against Connor’s parted lips without a second thought.

* * *

Needless to say, Markus finally does ask for Connor’s number that day.


End file.
